HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 11
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 11! At long last, your confrontation with the Wisp has come. Part 10 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 84/200 *Sleeping Bags: 7/20 *Mogs Scanned: 27/103 *DNA Acquired: 13/42 *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Rakshasa Belts Won: 2/3 *Circuits Conquered: 1/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 7/14 *Fish Caught: 24/40 *Cards Collected: 111/383 *Recommended Level: 44-45 Harbei Grotto Harbei Grotto Enemies - Mogs Scanned: 32/103 *Sphinx *Yowie *Shisa *Vampire++ *Chytri+ Leave the Hospital and head down to the northeast side of town to find the cave entrance to Harbei Grotto. When you try to enter, a familiar lady will come barreling out, warning you about the strong Mogs. Best to heed her advice. This dungeon is a bit lengthy, so be sure to stock up before going in. Once inside the Grotto, take a quick moment to fish, as there are a couple of unique fish to catch here: the Mangler Angler and the Fallen Sea Angel. Both are somewhat rare, so be patient when looking for them. After you’re done in the Grotto, you’ll be able to get another reward from Fang. Fish Caught: 26/40. Head through the first room to the right, as it’s the only path forward and there are no treasure chests to find. Head right from the entrance of the second room and you’ll find both a treasure chest containing a Paper Bag (more useful than it looks, honest!) and a sleeping bag. Sleeping Bags Used: 8/20. Chests Opened: 85/200. Head down from there to a fork in the path. To the left you’ll find another chest containing 300 Yuan. To the right is a switched needed to open a gate that lets you progress. Chests Opened: 86/200. Head past the now open gate till you come to a fork. Start by heading right, to be thorough, and open the treasure chest you see to pick up a Familiar Perfume. Chests Opened: 87/200. Now you can go down, but this just loops the path around. It’s actually quicker to simply backtrack and head right from the forked path. You’ll find a cracked wall for Chip to bash open, so do so and head inside. Inside is a small room. Start by opening the chest in the corner to pick up 5 Tokens. Chests Opened: 88/200. You may be wondering what to do in here. Fortunately, there’s a helpful Tiny Oni who asks a favor of you: rescue his shoe from the tree. Turns out, it was no shoe, but a switched needed to open a gate needed to progress. Bad for the Oni, great for you. Head back out and to the left to where you saw the gate open. Walk up the path until you find a spot with another breakable wall. Inside you’ll find a room with two treasure chests, one containing a Kitten Pix, and the other a Brownie Bite. Chests Opened: 90/200. With no obvious path, switch to Luca and use her Sixth Sense to spot a pheromone trail you can follow. All the way at the end you’ll find another switch. Flip it to open the other gate so you can move on. Head all the way back down to where you saw the gate, which can be reached by returning to the first fork and heading down from there. Follow it down to the left to find the entrance to the next area, but not before grabbing a chest that contains 500 Yuan. Chests Opened: 91/200. In the next room, start by heading down and slightly to the left where you see a treasure chest behind a tree. Open it to pick up some Brownie Bites. Then head to the right and up to find yet another chest, this one containing a Cupcake. Chests Opened: 92/200. Flip the switch nearby to open the way forward. Before leaving, however, take a moment to use Luca’s Sixth Sense to spot a pheromone trail that leads to a switch. Hit it to open one of two gates blocking another forward path. Now head down past the gate find a treasure chest containing 100 Yuan. Chests Opened: 92/200. From here, use Luca to spot a hidden path leading down to a switch that opens the other half of the gate needed to progress. Follow the trail past the two opened gates and into the next room. This is the last room before your confrontation with Io. Take a moment to use the sleeping bag provided, as well as open the nearby treasure chest which contains an Aloe Vera. Sleeping Bags Used: 9/20. Chests Opened: 93/200. If you want to confront Io, head up to the path above you. However, if you want to be thorough (and if you’re reading this guide, I’m sure you do) head through the path on the right side of the room. Here you’ll find the Red-Eyed Cluster for Harbei Grotto. If you’ve been leveling up while heading through the Grotto and have reached around level 50, you should be able to face them. It won’t be easy, but should be doable. Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 8/14. HARD MODE TIP: These are not to be trifled with! The biggest fear is the Blistering Bark. This is an aoe attack that can potentially stun your entire party, leading to a quick defeat if you are unlucky. The only sure path to victory is Agility. If you can go before the Shisa’s, the Stun will have functionally no effect. If you’re not confident you can be faster than they are, level up or re-gear until you are. With that out of the way, you’re now ready to face Io Haborym. Head back into the main room and up to face her. After briefly explaining your situation, Io doesn’t take kindly to the thought of bothering Beck, nor of the implied threats leveled by Chip. She doesn’t hesitate to defend herself, and neither should you! For more info, she Io’s specific boss page. HARD MODE TIP: Io can be a formidable foe if not handled correctly. Her ability to taunt and counter attack physical moves can quickly devastate your party, and unfortunately, due to this power, Chip is rendered almost totally useless in this fight. The one thing she can do is put up Quick Consultation, which blocks the taunt effect. Just be sure to never use physical damage moves, and you should be able to come off victorious. After defeating her, you are finally given the chance to ask her about Chip’s missing registry, only to discover that Io doesn’t have it. Furthermore, when Chip insists it was a Wisp that attacked her due to the presence of Ice magic, Io make the obvious point that she uses Fire magic, and thus couldn’t have done it. Then, Io explains that she too was attacked by Ice magic recently. But it was no Wisp that attacked her, it was a Reaper. According to Klein and Luca, Reapers are especially powerful Wisps that were changed due to intense trauma. Apparently, this Reaper that attacked Io also had something called an Artificial Core. Luca then admits to having a piece of her Core stolen as well, now believing it to have been taken by the same Reaper. It’s then deduced by all that the culprit is mostly likely the blue-haired lady you’ve been seeing up across Solum. Luca points out the Klein knows this Reaper, but Klein insists it cannot be the person Luca suspects. Regardless, Luca refuses to keep up the fight against the Reaper. She does, however, give Eve a piece of her Core as a parting gift. Chip likewise leaves, unable to face the terrifying power that the Reaper holds, and not wishing to leave her Conjuror, Ann. Eve turns to Klein for some sign of what all this means, but Klein is unwilling to say more. Fortunately, Io is not so easily daunted. Hearing about Eve’s plight, she agrees to stand by the Sunwich Conjuror and face this Reaper. She even gifts Eve a piece of her Core to give her added power against the Ice magic. Klein protests the absurdity of this action, but Io rebuffs her for her cowardice. Io and Eve commit to reconvening tomorrow to begin their search for the Reaper. Io departs, leaving Eve and Klein alone. For now, all that’s left to do is return home... Harbei Grotto Recap *Found and defeated Io *Learned of the Reaper and the Artificial Core *Received Luca’s Core Piece *Luca and Chip leave the party *Received Io’s Core Piece *Planned to track down the Reaper with Io *Red-Eyes Defeated: 8/14 *Mogs Scanned: 32/103 *Fish Caught: 26/40 *Chests Opened: 93/200 *Recommended Level: 51-52 Klein’s secrets will be revealed... in Part 12. Category:Gameplay